


breaking through the mirror (this is dangerous)

by sprx77



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Albeit a short one, Askbox games, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Dadzawa, Dimension Travel, F/F, Fluff, It was supposed to be a short explanation but it turned into a real fic, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77
Summary: But Hizashi could only stare at the tall, elegant man who had eyes only for him. He looked soft, almost.“I’m Yamada Hizashi,” He says, somewhat shy. It’s not every day you meet your soulmate.“Hello, Hizashi.” Breathes the man, solemnly, like its the most fragile gift he’s ever received. “I’m Handsome.”





	breaking through the mirror (this is dangerous)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1st_sana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1st_sana/gifts).



> @1st_Sana how dare you do this to me, dad. It was supposed to be a quick paragraph describing a fic I WOULD write, and yet. Sorry it ended up focused on Tobirama/Aizawa but in my defense. 0.0

Mic hits the ground under fire and Shōta is there, which keeps him from panicking, but more importantly “I’m sorry to ask, but we’re kind of at war here, so if I may– whose side are you on?” turns out to be a tall man with an imposing aura and dark brown hair as long as his own. He’s also got Kamui Wood’s quirk, if Kamui Woods could take down entire armies by himself.

“I uh. I’m on your side, handsome.” Because he doesn’t know where he is but this is his  _soulmate_  they’re talking about, come on! And Shōta is a  _traitor_  because he just sighs like this is the worst possible scenario. 

“We are in an  _alternate dimension”_ Shōta huffs. “Why are you like this.”

But Mr. One-Man-Army-Anihilator just beams and sends car-thick pillars of wood under an enemy formation, scattering them as they try to regroup.

“What’s the war about?” Hizashi asks, dropping most of the bluster of his hero perosna. There don’t seem to be any civilians around, at any rate, the area far more rural than he’s mostly ever worked with. He  _does_  trust the man who’s words are carved along his forearm, though, so he shouts down the three men aiming swords– honest to god swords– at the man’s back.

His soulmate rounds in surprise, but beams.

Someone with the All-Might version of Manuel’s quirk drops down beside him, after dropping a  _lake_  on half the battlefield, and Hizashi pushes closer to his soulmate’s side. Shōta hovers uncertainly behind, but because he’s Shōta, he just looks pissed off.

Mostly because there’s no guarantee on how long this will take, so no one’s at home to feed their cats.

“Who the hell are you supposed to be?” Says the antagonistic hydrokinetic, but though he’s looking at Shōta, both he and Hizashi flinch, backs straight.

Shōta’s voice is a low growl as he rasps, “Are you always so charming, or is there something about me that attracts violent assholes?”

The man whips back as though struck.

Hizashi’s soulmate throws back his head and  _laughs,_ which is frankly mesmerizing like angel’s choruses, etc etc, and Shōta’s bends his head in grudging concession.

“I guess I earned that.” He admits, sullen like a cat. He’s  _perfect_  for Shōta, deadly and mean.

Shōta raises an eyebrow.

“I’ve got twenty children and all of them are better mannered than you.” He goes for the low punch, or he would if Mic hadn’t snorted.

“I’m sorry, what were you bullshitting? Which one of your kids is well-behaved, I’ll wait. Even the nice one would rather break his fist on Endeavor’s face than say hello to him.”

“ _All of them_  would rather break their fists on Endeavor’s face than greet the man.”

“Yeah, but, I mean. In which universe is Bakugou better mannered than  _anyone_?”

Shōta shrugs, like. Fair point.

“His first words to his soulmate were ‘We’re going to be the strongest heroes ever!’“

“And twenty years later he has  _just_  managed to pull his head out of his ass to make good on it.”

Water King raises his hand, “Pardon, but  _twenty_  children?”

Shōta sighs. “I’m a teacher.”

“Ah.” Says Hizashi’s soulmate, throwing an arm around the other man’s neck– to his visual grudging displeasure. “In that case, my brother has six.”

Shōta grimaced, rubbing his temples at the idea of his work-load increasing by a factor of 25%.

“Well, I guess it can’t be helped.” He took in the smoldering remains of the war grounds. “Let’s go get to know each other before my kids team up and blow a hole in space time to get us back.”

“Hm.” The white-haired man snorted, but he smiled. “I am Tobirama, of the Senju.”

“Aizawa Shōta.”

But Hizashi could only stare at the tall, elegant man who had eyes only for him. He looked soft, almost.

“I’m Yamada Hizashi,” He says, somewhat shy. It’s not every day you meet your soulmate.

“Hello, Hizashi.” Breathes the man, solemnly, like its the most fragile gift he’s ever received. “I’m Handsome.”

Tobirama  _groans_.

“Anija,  _why_.” but his brother can only laugh while Hizashi sputters. “His name is  _Hashirama_  and he is a  _fool_. Let’s go. Fortunately for all of us, I’m the foremost expert on spacetime travel.”

“Brother, besides Mito, you’re the  _only_  one who researches spacetime techniques.”

“Yes, and Touka’s wife can only help us in the matter. We’ve got to hurry. Imagine what my brats can get up to, times  _three_.”

Hashirama pales at that, sliding close to pull Hizashi into his arms in a princess carry. He gets to be the dashing hero after all!

“I’ll meet you at the clan compound!” He calls out to his exasperated brother, and Hizashi can only yell in startled surprise as they fly at least a hundred feet into the air.

“I thought your quirk let you control trees!” He screeched, but the– apparently– very strong arms of his soulmate didn’t waver in the slightest.

“What’s a quirk?”

Below, Tobirama held out his hand to Shōta.

“Do you trust me?” He quirked his lips in a dare.

“Absolutely not.” Replied Shōta to the man who might well be a stranger. But Hizashi was already out of reach, and there was only so much he could ignore the instinctual urge to put his life in his soulmate’s hands. He sighed, and took the offered hand.

They vanished in a flash of golden light, two minutes shy of a second portal opening in their wake.

15 grown children– the only ones still in the country at the time– stepped out, mobilized to do some serious damage for their veritable father. They found the smoking ruins of a battlefield, but that was alright, because Creati merely pulled a tracker out of her supply belt and pointed.

Aizawa-Sensei knew the homemade rainbow “friendship bracelet” they’d given him contained a tracker, but then– they all made sure to wear their’s. Fair is fair. Mostly he was proud of them.

If his wrist buzzed a little, reassuringly, at the Senju Clan compound, well– nobody was really looking at his small smile.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still chilling at definitelynotaminion.tumblr.com/ask if you wanna come say hi!


End file.
